Hadiah Ciki
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [InaSure, AU] Inaho punya hobi baru akhir-akhir ini, yaitu makan ciki / "Kalau kau tak menyukaiku lagi, ya sudah! Katakan saja apa susahnya!" / #sendokgularii


[InaSure, AU] Inaho punya hobi baru akhir-akhir ini, yaitu makan ciki /

"Kalau kau tak menyukaiku lagi, ya sudah! Katakan saja apa susahnya?!" / #sendokgularii

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine | BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj |**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Slaine sebel sambil ngedumel sampai mukanya jadi keliatan kumel kaya gembel yang ndusel-ndusel.

Slaine Troyard edisi _desperate_ adalah berita buruk bagi siapapun yang ada di dekatnya, karena bisa saja kena semprotan mulut seksinya tanpa filter dan pandang bulu. Tak ada yang tak mengenal namanya di sini karena ia adalah salah satu murid berprestasi. Terakhir kali kasus ini terjadi dua bulan lalu ketika Slaine galau kehabisan stok _pockhey_ di mana-mana. Percayalah, jangan dekat-dekat Slaine saat ia sedang ada di mode PMS; **P** ela **M** pia **S** an.

Saat bahunya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seseorang di koridor, Slaine langsung menyentaknya hingga lari ketakutan. Siswa-siswi yang sudah mengetahui hal ini memilih cari aman hingga Slaine kembali sendirinya.

Slaine sekarang benar-benar ingin melampiaskan amarahnya pada siapapun yang ditemuinya. Ia sedang kesal!

"Pagi, Slaine." sapa seseorang lain yang berpapasan dengannya dari arah toilet.

Slaine membuang muka, melipat kedua tangan di depan, lalu berjalan cepat serta mengabaikan.

Penyebab Slaine dalam situasi ini adalah dia; Kaizuka Inaho.

.

.

.

.

.

Semuanya berawal ketika Inaho bilang menyukai masakan buatan rumah. Slaine menatapnya awang-awang ketika berkunjung ke rumah pacarnya itu. Sambil merosot malas di sofa dan sibuk mengganti _channel_ tv, Inaho terkantuk-kantuk sampai memejamkan mata dan sedikit ngiler. Di bawah, banyak bungkus ciki bertebaran sebagai sampah camilan. Kata-kata itu masuk ke dalam pikiran Slaine, dan refleks membuatnya berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan.

Slaine lalu memutuskan untuk belajar memasak demi pemuda tak kasat mata ekspresinya itu. Para pelayan di rumah ia mintai tolong untuk mengajarkannya membuat bekal. Mereka terheran, tapi tetap menurutinya. Butuh setidaknya seminggu, meski Slaine sedikit meragukan rasanya, tapi ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

Hasil usahanya hendak diserahkan pada Inaho saat jam istirahat. Inaho heran ada sebuah kotak bekal mendarat di mejanya.

"Untukmu."

Inaho menatap Slaine sebentar, sebelum membuka bungkusan ciki yang dipegangnya.

"Maaf, Slaine. Aku ingin menghabiskan ini."

 _Abang jahat._

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan.

Kalau Slaine mengingat kejadian itu rasanya amat menyakitkan. Jerih payahnya ternyata tak sebanding ―mungkin kalah telak― dengan sebuah camilan!

Astaga. Slaine pengen mencak-mencak kalau saja tak mengingat harga dirinya.

Slaine tahu Inaho sekarang suka ciki, tapi gak gini juga kali! Slaine pokoknya kesel pol!

Lihat, bahkan ketika Slaine mengabaikan panggilan Inaho tadi, pemuda beriris merah itu sama sekali tak mengejarnya. Sungguh keterlaluan. Kejam. Jahanam. Tak berperasaan.

"Tch, Inaho jelek!" gumamnya pelan sambil mencakar tembok dengan ganas. Murid yang kebetulan melihatnya jadi merinding. Ia kini sedang berjalan menuju kantin bawah karena lapar dan ingin makan untuk mengubah suasana hatinya yang buruk.

Slaine memesan menu favoritnya; pempek dan segelas jus jeruk dingin. Jangan tanya kenapa ada pempek di sini. Pokoknya iyain.

Slaine membawa makanan dan minumannya ke sebuah bangku yang kosong. Ia menghabiskan makanannya dengan emosi, membuat yang lain menjauh sendiri. Saat hendak meminum, ia baru sadar kebodohannya karena memesan jus jeruk, buah kesukaan Inaho.

"Aku membencimu, jeruk sialan!" dan terjadilah pemandangan langka dimana Slaine memaki-maki segelas jus yang tak berdosa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Temperamen Slaine masih berlanjut ke dalam kelas. Kenapa juga ia dulu memilih duduk di bangku depan Inaho. Slaine lalu ingin bertukar tempat duduk dengan Harklight, teman sejatinya yang duduk di depannya. Tapi, Harklight menolak halus karena ia memiliki masalah mata, sebab kacamatanya rusak kemarin dan tak kelihatan tulisan di papan bila duduk di bangku Slaine.

"Kau juga jelek, Harklight!" umpat pemuda di belakangnya.

Beruntung Harklight tidak sakit hati karena sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Slaine yang memang _moody_.

Slaine melirik judes sekilas pada Inaho di belakangnya. Pemuda itu masih asyik menyantap ciki.

 _'Seberapa cintanya kau dengan sampah itu, Inaho?!'_ urat di dahi yang membentuk perempatan tercetak jelas. Tapi tidak lama, karena guru segera datang. Slaine membenahi posisi duduknya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bersikap sopan, tidak seperti pemuda yang dengan entengnya makan ciki meski sudah ada guru.

"Pak guru ada urusan mendadak hari ini, kalian kerjakan halaman 38 dengan kelompok dua orang, ya. Tugas dikumpulkan besok." lalu dia pergi begitu saja setelah menulis 'halaman 38' di papan tulis.

Sebagian siswa bersorak gembira, tapi tidak dengan Slaine, langsung membuka halaman yang dimaksud. Tidak begitu sulit, hanya trigonometri dan aplikasi limit. Dikerjakan sendiri pun bisa, kenapa juga harus buat kelompok?

 _Iya, situ._

"Slaine, bo-bolehkah aku sekelompok denganmu? A-aku belum mempelajari ini." tanya Lemrina, siswi di bangku sebelah Slaine. Slaine tak peduli dan mengangguk tanpa menoleh sembari mulai mengerjakan soal, tak menyadari aura pekat kehitaman menguar di belakangnya. Lemrina bergidik dan swt melihatnya.

"Kau tidak mau sekelompok denganku, Slaine?" akhirnya Inaho buka suara.

Slaine menghentikan pulpennya dan berbalik.

"Dengan orang jenius sepertimu? Lebih baik aku mengajari yang belum bisa supaya dapat pahala."

Bukan rahasia kalau mereka saling bersaing nilai. Kalau tidak Slaine yang dapat nilai tertinggi waktu ulangan, ya Inaho.

Inaho menatapnya intens.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih gadis itu daripada aku." tampak stabil, tapi ia tengah berang.

Seisi kelas yang mulanya sibuk bergosip dan rusuh sendiri akhirnya diam saat mendengar serta melihat _reality show_ di area pojokan dekat jendela.

"Kenapa? Kau juga lebih memilih sampah itu dibandingkan bekal buatanku!" Slaine meninggi, maniknya berkilat tajam.

Tanpa disadari kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan dengan dibatasi meja Inaho. Konversasi ini makin memanas. Lemrina sedikit merasa bersalah melihatnya, tapi ia takut bila ikut campur, jadi dia diam saja.

Inaho berkedip, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tempo hari.

"Jadi...waktu itu, bekal buatanmu? Kenapa kau tak bilang?"

Telinga Slaine memerah, "I-ini karena kau bilang suka masakan rumah! Aku belajar keras seminggu demi membuatkannya untukmu, bodoh!" pekik Slaine menahan malu.

Inaho terlihat menyesal, "Slaine, maaf, aku―"

"Kau tau, betapa sakit hatiku, hah?!" Slaine memandangnya seperti kucing garong dan tangan kanannya mencengkeram erat sandaran kursinya.

"Bukan maksudku―" Inaho berusaha menyela serta memberi penjelasan.

"Kalau kau tak menyukaiku lagi, ya sudah! Katakan saja apa susahnya?!" Slaine makin menjadi. Diam-diam, ada beberapa murid yang merekamnya.

"Kata siapa aku tak menyukaimu lagi?" nada Inaho berubah sedikit lebih berat. Ia lalu mengumpulkan semua ciki yang tersisa dan berjalan ke tempat sampah di dekat pintu kelas untuk dibuang, lalu kembali lagi ke posisi semula. Tak ada yang berani bersuara sedikitpun saat itu (kecuali Inaho dan Slaine) karena takut mengganggu.

"Apalagi yang harus aku buktikan padamu, Slaine Troyard? Katakan, dan aku akan melakukannya!"

Slaine masih enggan mengalah. Tak akan ia biarkan Inaho menguasai pembicaraan ini, maka ia membalasnya nyalang,

"Benarkah? Kau akan melakukan apapun?" tantangnya dengan menatap tak percaya dan agak merendahkan, karena Slaine sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Slaine." desis Inaho kesal. Ia akan menghalalkan segala cara agar Slaine mempercayainya lagi meski harus membuang setengah harga dirinya.

"Kata-katamu terkadang tak bisa dipercaya," Slaine mengibas tangan, "Aku tersentuh, jadi aku ingin kita pu―" sebelum Slaine menyelesaikannya, Inaho bertindak di luar dugaan dengan menyingkirkan penghalang berupa meja, kemudian menerjang Slaine hingga ambruk di jalan antara deretan bangku. Inaho membekap mulut Slaine agar tak mengucapkan kata haram dalam kamusnya, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Meski datar, Slaine dapat melihat ujung bibir pemuda itu sedikit terangkat. Firasat Slaine tidak enak, dan benar saja ―

"Aku cukup bersabar selama ini, tapi kau yang memaksaku, Slaine Troyard." bisik Inaho di telinga dengan sedikit jilatan, membuat Slaine mendesah pelan walau terhalang telapak tangan.

― _Inaho mulai melepas kancing kemeja yang melekat di tubuh yang ia duduki._

Slaine memberontak, berpikir Inaho sudah gila hingga tak melihat tempat, "MMPPH!"

Dan aksi itu terhenti di saat siswa sekelas buru-buru memisahkan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin/?**

.

.

.

 **a/n** : Ini gula apa engga sih #malahnanya

thanks for read

siluman panda

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Nao-kun! Jangan makan ciki terus!" Yuki akhir-akhir ini tahu selera adiknya berpindah selera dari telur turun ke ciki, tapi ini sudah berlebihan.

"Kenapa, sih?" Inaho membuka bungkusan ciki yang lain, "lagian ini berhadiah."

"Hadiah, toh. Memang hadiahnya apa?"

"Aku mencari hadiah kupon diskon di restoran Vers. Kemarin baru dapat satu, aku ingin mendapatkannya lagi untuk Slaine."

Yuki tepuk jidat.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake 2**_

.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?!" Slaine beneran mencak-mencak sepanjang perjalanan pulang bersama Inaho. Karena rumah mereka tak jauh dari sekolah, dan dari rumah Slaine ke Inaho hanya berjarak dua blok. Tugas telah diselesaikan di sekolah dan dibawa Lemrina untuk dipelajari di rumah, tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Slaine.

"Situasi mendesak." jawab Inaho.

"Mendesak ndasmu! Cih!" Slaine berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya, tak terasa sudah sampai rupanya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Inaho.

"Mesum! Cabul! Pergi kau! Tenggelam sana di samudera pasifik!" Slaine memerah di seluruh bagian wajah. Bagaimana tidak, Inaho bahkan tak segan untuk me*piiipppp*nya kalau saja teman sekelas tak menghentikannya.

"Tenggelam di hatimu saja, ah."

 **Nauzubilahimindzalik.**

Dosa apa Slaine sampai dapat pacar begini.

(Wajahmu yang manis adalah dosa terindah menurut Inaho)

Slaine terlalu larut dalam pikiran sendiri, dan baru sadar saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah di pipi kirinya―

"Sampai jumpa, Slaine!" lambai Inaho sambil mulai berjalan menjauh.

― _yang sudah tak perawan lagi._

"Aku membencimu, Inahoooo!" seru Slaine marah -tapi demen- karena Inaho mencuri ciuman di pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." balas Inaho tanpa menoleh, tapi Slaine masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Inaho jeleeeek!" ejeknya.

"Kutunggu bekal buatanmu besok untuk orang jelek ini."

Siapapun, tolong bunuh Slaine sekarang juga karena ia sudah tak kuat lagi menanggung malu.

Dari balik tirai lantai dua, seseorang mengintip seksama, matanya berkilat merah seperti pemangsa sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat yang digenggam ke lantai di bawahnya.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Inaho? Berani juga dia mencium pipi Slaine." ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

―Kaizuka Inaho tak sadar mendekati kandang singa.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake 3**_

"Eh, ini rekaman kemarin kan ya? Uwaaa! Hot! Ini hot!" ternyata rekaman video 'drama ~pasutri~ yang gagal naik rating' kemarin telah beredar luas di SMA Deucalion, tempat Inaho dan Slaine menimba ilmu. Terutama untuk asosiasi rahasia _fujodan_ yang diam-diam merayap.

"Kaizuka dan Troyard benar-benar lucu, ya." komentar seseorang.

"Semenya Kaizuka, ya? Kupikir Troyard." timpal yang lain.

"Gak! Kaizuka gak mungkin jadi seme! Lihat aja tinggian Troyard!"

"Lucuan Troyard, tau! Uke banget mukanya gini!"

"Enggaaaakk! Troyard itu semee!" tolaknya.

"Tinggi badan bukan masalah! Yang penting waktu mereka *sensor* lalu *sensor* kemudian *sensor* *sensor* *sensor* *sensor*" hidung pun mulai berdarah.

"Situ ngajak ribut, ya?!" lengan baju disisingkan, siap maju.

"Situ kali!"

Jambak-jambakan tak lagi terhindarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beneran tamat.**


End file.
